¡Oneshots Del Ouran!
by kikiwiix7
Summary: Pequeñas historias de un solo capitulo sobre el Ouran, aunque la pareja principal que siempre pondré sera el HikaHaru.
1. Oneshot Hitachiin

**Sentimientos**

_¿Cuales son tus sentimientos por ella?_

Ambos estaban en su estudió, tenían una taza de café en sus manos. Habia pasado un tiempo desde que se relajaban juntos, los diseños en espera y los juegos en creación no les habia dejado descanzar en un buen tiempo.

Hikaru tomó un buen sorbo de café, cuando su hermano le hace una pregunta haciendo que casi se ahogue...

\- ¿Cómo vas con Haruhi? - La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no se la esperaba tan pronto.

Una sonrisa meláncolica llego al rostro del menor.

\- Vamos bien, han sido unos lindos tres años, nuestro aniversario de pareja es en una semana - Una sonrisa suave pasó por la cara del azabache, en serio amaba aquella castaña.

\- ¿En serio?, felicidades - Ahora le mostró una sonrisa sincera al mayor, estaba feliz por ellos...

\- Sabes... me gustaria saber lo que sientes por ella ahora - La mirada seria no paso desapercibida por el castaño, aunque era cierto, él debia saberlo antes de malinterpretarlo todo.

\- Si bien me enamore de ella antes de que saliera con Tono y antes de que tú supieras tus sentimientos - Hizó una pausa para mirar la cara de su hermano, estaba roja, sonrió por su reacción. - Mis sentimientos por ella cambiaron cuando decidí dejarte el camino libre, porque pude ver que tu la amabas, yo solo la queria. - Tomó un sorbó de su café para poder continuar.

\- Entonces... ¿Cómo evolucionaron tus sentimientos? - Kaoru elevó una ceja, parecia un interrogatorio. - ¡No me mires así!, es solo que casi nunca hablamos de lo que tu sientes, y quiero que me lo cuentes - Miró sus zapatos como perrito regañado, el menor rió, su hermano mayor seguía siendo un niño.

\- Estuve un buen tiempo pensando en lo que sentía, si bien la queria, aún no entendía que clase de amor tenía por ella. - Miró su café, ya se le estaba acabando. - Luego de graduarnos pude entender mis sentimientos, resulta que la queria como una hermana. Ella era perfecta, pero no para mi, si no para ti. - Lo miró, Hikaru lo observó en todo momento, desifrando lo dicho por el castaño, y comprendió finalmente a que se referia...

Se levantó de su asiento para estar junto a él, lo abrazó unos minutos, se separó un poco para mirarlo y pronunció unas palabras...

\- Eres la persona más noble que he conocido - Kaoru soltó unas lágrimas por lo dicho... su hermano siempre lograba hacerlo llorar...

\- Gracias Hikaru, aunque siempre sabes como hacerme llorar - Soltó una pequeña risa y se separaron, luego Hikaru revisa su celular y escribe un mensaje.

-Oye Kaoru, con Haruhi teníamos planeado ir a un restaurante plebeyo en media hora, y ambos queremos que tu vayas. Así que, ¿vienes? - Guardo su celular y levanta la vista, esperando la respuesta de su hermanito.

Kaoru sonrié ante la proposición, - Claro, vamos - Tomaron sus abrigos y emprendieron camino hacia la casa de la castaña.

Haruhi se llevaria una grata sorpresa al ver a los gemelos más unidos que nunca...

* * *

_Quize hacer un oneshot en donde se trate principalmente de Kaoru, pero no se como me quedó... Lo único que se es que me gustó:3._

_Asegurence de dejar un review__, me ayudaria mucho __D;_

**_•.Kikiwiix7 fuera.•_**


	2. Oneshot HikaHaru 1

**Infantil**

_¿Podrías madurar un poco?_

Hikaru era inmaduro, infantil, demasiado, y eso todos lo sabían...

Kaoru estaba acostumbrado, Haruhi se estaba acostumbrando, y a todos los demás les daba igual.

Al menos eso pensaba aquella castaña de grandes orbes cafés.

Y pudo comprobar nuevamente su teoría, al encontrase en la mansión Hitachiin probandose la nueva colección de verano de Yusuha, la madre de los gemelos.

\- ¿Sucede algo cariño? - La mujer de estilo elegante le mira con una sonrisa, orgullosa de que sus diseños sean probados por la chica, que espera sea su futura nuera oficial. - ¿No te gusta el vestido? - Mira un poco preocupada el hermoso vestido rosa que la chica traía puesto, el cual se le veía muy bien.

La chica la mira con una sonrisa sincera, - No es así Yusuha-san, el vestido es hermoso, solo estoy un poco molesta con Hikaru y Kaoru por "engañarme" - Suspiró algo resentida, ella solo salió de su casa para hacer las compras y ellos llegaron y la adentraron a su limosina, excusandose de que querían acompañarla.

\- No te preocupes cariño, ya les daré una lección después - La sonrisa que ahora le daba, era una macabra, cosa que no le sorprendió ya que la castaña tenía la misma sonrisa, dando a entender que ella le ayudaría.

En ese mismo instante llegaron los gemelos, y al ver a su madre sonriendo de la misma forma que Haruhi solo les dió un escalofrío, tragaron en seco esperando lo peor.

\- ¡Haruhi!, ese vestido se te ve lindo, hiciste un buen trabajo mamá - Hikaru arriesgo todo y se acerco para abrazar a su novia, mientras su madre y hermano les miraban con una sonrisa, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Ambos se miraron y abrazaron para luego soltar un "¡Ha crecido tanto!"

Y era cierto, llevaban un año y medio de novios, todos estaban encantados de la bonita pareja que hacian. Nadie tenia dudas de que su amor era verdadero, porque hasta el momento los problemas que tenían los solucionaban rápido.

Haruhi correspondió el abrazó, pero luego le pellizco la mejilla, el azabache soltó un quejido y la miró, seguía molesta con ellos.

\- ¡Oh vamos!, no te enfades Haruhi - Picaba las mejillas infladas de la chica, quien solo lo seguia mirando enfadada. - Kaoru y yo ya te pedimos perdón por engañarte - Le dió una mirada de perrito regañado, cosa que Haruhi era débil, pero ahora se veía inmutable.

Kaoru se acercó y tomó una mano de la chica para luego besarla, bajo la mirada de odio de Hikaru y la de sorpresa por parte de Haruhi.

\- Lo siento Haruhi pero puedo darte algo para compensartelo, te invito a comer Otooro, pagaré tu comida y la mía, si Hikaru quiere acompañarnos él pagara su propia comida - La mirada radiante de la chica dió respuesta propia, soltó un "si" demasiado alegré para el gusto de ella, Hikaru lo miro de mala manera para luego suspirar resignado, tendría que pagar su propia comida.

Estaba un poco molestó, él también queria darle un regalo a Haruhi, de pronto sus ojos brillaron demostrando su gran ingenio.

\- Ha-ru-hi - Ella lo miró, y los ojos cobre de su novio no le daban buena espina - Yo te daré un beso en tus labios como disculpa - Su sonrisa inocente y lo que salió de su boca hizo que la chica sonrojada negara energicamente, el más alto hizó un puchero.

\- Ni hablar, en estos momentos n... - No pudo continuar ya que el azabache le robó un beso, que no duró mucho. La chica sonrojada se cubrió los labios y su rostro se volvió rojo, le habia gustado. Hikaru sonrió triunfante y aunque no se notara, el también estaba sonrojado.

Kaoru y Yusuha se abrazaron nuevamente, conmovidos por presenciar una escena tan hermosa.

Haruhi al caer en cuenta que seguía molesta, golpeo en la cabeza al de ojos cobre quien solo reía, - ¡Eres un infantil Hikaru! - Se soltó del abrazo de aquel chico y caminó de vuelta a los probadores, no quería arruinar el vestido.

Hikaru corrió para buscarla y tomarla de la cintura - Pero asi me quieres - La chica sonrió y juntaron sus labios nuevamente.

Hikaru era un infantil...

Pero era SU infantil.

* * *

_Bueno, solo espero que les gustara y no se olviden del review :'3._

**_•.Kikiwiiz7 fuera.•_**


	3. HikaHaru 2

* * *

**Este es un pequeño Oneshot HikaHaru. Espero les guste tanto como a mi :3...**

* * *

**Whisper**

No estaba emocionada. Otra vez Tamaki-senpai preparó una de sus famosas y a la vez molestas fiestas. ¡Un domingo!, los domingos son preciados para mi...

Suspiré cansada, Kyoya-senpai y los demás miembros del club decidieron vestirme de mujer y decirles a todos que soy la prima de "Haruhi-kun"... que idiotez...

¡Y ahora me encuentró en la mansión Hitachiin probandome montones de vestidos para esa estupida fiesta!

_Malditos ricos bastardos_

Kaoru me miró y suspiró, que el vestido sea lindo no significa que sonria_\- _¡Vamos Haruhi!, al menos cambia un poco esa cara

Fruncí el ceño, ¿cómo iba a estar feliz si voy por el vestido 28?. Me miró entristecido, yo me relaje un poco- Solo quiero acabar con esto y descansar...

Comencé a bostezar, estaba demasiado cansada para comenzar a quejarme, Hikaru me miró como si estuviera apunto de decirme algo, abrió la boca y dijo- Puedes quedarte a dormir

Sus sonrisas me dijeron que ninguno haria nada si así era, suspiré y asentí - Esta bien, pero solo me probaré dos vestidos más.

Ambos me miraron entristecidos otra vez, claro como ellos no se prueban los tacones y vestidos...

**OooOooO**

De todos los vestidos que me probe (Calculandolos eran unos 30) el último fue mi favorito...

Era un vestido con mangas hasta los codos y escote sutil que llegaba cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, su color era de un blanco con diseños de flores en azul. Simplemente hermoso... los zapatos fueron de un color azul con tacón simple, ni muy alto y ni muy bajo.

Era el conjunto perfecto.

Ni siquiera me pude reconocer al espejo, me gustaba mucho el como lucia por el momento, y al parecer a los chicos tambien les gustó, ya que cuando salí del vestidor ambos estaban con sus mejillas rojas, levantaron sus pulgares y dijeron "¡Perfecto!", la verdad es que yo tambien lo creo...

Al salir con mi ropa habitual del vestidor los chicos me dijeron que la cena ya estaba servida. Kaoru se adelantó diciendo que nos esperaría allí...

Cuando quedé sola junto a Hikaru hubo mucho silencio, comencé a caminar, no escuché pasos cerca de mi así que supuse que él se habia quedado atrás... hasta que sentí un cosquilleo en mi oído...

\- En verdad te ves linda siempre Haruhi - susurró en mi oído, aparte del cosquilleo y los escalofríos recorrer mi espalda... mi rostro comenzó a arder y mi respiración se acelero.

_Y ese pequeño susurró hizó que mi corazón diera un vuelco..._

\- Vamos Haruhi, Kaoru nos esta esperando - su sonrisa burlona ya no me molestó tanto como otras veces, asentí y aun con el sonrojo le seguí.

No actue como siempre lo hacia durante lo que restaba de la noche, estaba muy ansiosa estando junto a Hikaru. Tampoco dormí mucho en la noche, apenas pude pegar un ojo.

Me siento extraña, pero... no de la manera horrible, me gusta sentirme así. Aunque aún no se lo que siento, sigo creyendo que es un resfriado... no es normal que desde ese día piense todo el tiempo en Hikaru ¿cierto?, seguramente es fiebre. Si, fiebre...

Pero ¿por qué Hikaru me parece más atractivo y agradable ahora?

¿Por qué no me siento igual junto a Kaoru y ningún otro Host?

¿Por qué mi corazón me grita que pase tiempo con aquel azabache?

Hikaru Hitachiin... ¿Qué me has hecho?

* * *

**Estaba leyendo un Manhwa y apareció la palabra Whisper traducida como susurró, algo que me llamó la atención, luego pensé "Esta seria una buena historia HikaHaru" y ¡BUM! ¡aquí estoy!.**

**Espero les gustara y me dejen sus review, siempre me ayudan.**


End file.
